


Water Ways: The Alternate Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys

by PookityPook



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, M/M, Very AU, alternating pov, just bear with me here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookityPook/pseuds/PookityPook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>California Coast, 2019. Battery City is the first and last city in the United States to be built underwater. Everything about it epitomized the best of the best. State of the art, functional to the extreme, and absolutely perfect in every way. However, what was a remarkable feat of engineering and innovation in the beginning soon became a necessary source of survival for millions of people as the mainland become almost completely uninhabitable, torn apart by greed and war. </p>
<p>Welcome to Battery City, where life is perfect, the future is bulletproof, and the aftermath is secondary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Ways: The Alternate Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that the title is not an intentional pun on Gerard and Mikey's names, that just kind of happened...

The California coastline was unrecognizable to what it had been even just a decade ago, pitted and gorged and reshaped as it was by the devastating bombs dropped practically everywhere during the Analog Wars.

But then again that could just be the kind of thing you think when you’re an adult and can’t clearly recall the hazy, highly escapable memories of childhood. The only thing Mikey Way knew for certain was that so much more had changed than his dim memories of the coastline that at that moment ran distantly along the horizon to his right, to the tune of his roaring old Sea Doo.

One of those changes, for example, was that most law enforcement individuals now wore (what were in Mikey’s opinion) highly ridiculous looking masks resembling cartoon vampires.

Another change worth mentioning was that Mikey Way, who always had a rather debilitating fear of large bodies of water, now spent most of his time zooming around the stateside Pacific Ocean with his brother and their friends, trying to avoid being caught and arrested and brainwashed and whatnot.

Oh and the biggest change of all: people lived under water.

Yeah, as much as those other changes were pretty major from anyone’s perspective, the fact that there was an entire, enormous, plentifully populated city residing on the continental shelf was something Mikey would always have to pause a bit to get his head around.

No time for that right at this moment, however, as Mikey had four of those stupid looking Dracs hot on his trail, and his rather antique-by-now Sea Doo was running on little more than limited fuel and slightly less limited prayer on Mikey’s part. The Dracs’ newer, more efficient models were slowly but steadily gaining on him.

This was a shitty mess he was in. Mikey switched from praying silently that his gas tank would get him to safety and instead to cursing under his breath the fact that he had been too lazy to refill it before his routine run through the Shallows this morning. At full power he would have easily been able to maneuver his heavily modified ride straight out of the line of danger.

Well. That clearly wasn’t the case right now, so Mikey had to think fast. This was both easy and hard.

Easy because there weren’t a whole lot of option available to him right now. Fucking hard because he couldn’t dive into the water and try to hide among the weeds and rocks of the Shallows, because he didn’t have his diving mask with him, only his helmet, which would do shit all at helping him hold his breath for that long. This meant he only had the choice between running until the tank coughed and trying his luck at fighting his way out and then jacking one of their rides, or getting himself to safety right away. Safety which would be extremely short lived if he ended up leading the Dracs straight to his friends. Which is most certainly what would end up happening.

Fucking fuck. Where had these bastards even come from anyway? As far as he knew, a single Drac had no reason to be patrolling this far into the Shallows without good reason, let alone four of them. And no way was he going to be able to fight them off himself.

Mikey grimaced, glancing back to where he could see the Dracs out of the corner of his eye, uncomfortably close. It was decided then. Time to get back to the Trans American while he still had the fuel power, and hope that the guys wouldn’t hate him for springing this on them so unexpectedly. Maybe instead they would appreciate the target practice and the chance to drown some Dracs.

He could see her small outline in the distance, and could even make out some of the splashes of colour and rust that marked her hull from this far as she floated underneath the high, late morning sun. At the very least the guys would see him coming back with his uninvited escort. There was no way they could miss the four extra stark white shapes that followed him on the completely flat water that extended in all directions today.

He turned abruptly then, an almost 180 degrees to his left, smoothly adjusting his body to counterbalance the Sea Doo’s momentum. Just for kicks, he used this sudden change of direction to get a bit closer to the startled Dracs than was necessary and turn sharply again, this time back to his right, sending a wall of water in their direction as they took too long to react, shooting farther and farther away as he left them behind with a burst of laughter.

Their disorientation didn’t last long though, and they organized themselves quickly, but it gave him enough of a head start that Mikey knew he would reach the Trans American before the Dracs reached him.

As he made a beeline for the ship, he wondered if it was worth slowing down a bit to pull out his ray gun and try to shoot at them, and then he realised they hadn’t fired a single shot at him to begin with, like they normally did. That immediately struck him as very weird and very, very suspicious when he factored in their unusual presence in the Shallows too.

Something was clearly going, and that made Mikey waver in his determination to get back to the Trans American.

If they weren’t shooting, that meant they wanted him alive and conscious and more or less unharmed, which meant the regular rules of the game (of trying to see which of their two sides could blast each other out of the water the fastest) didn’t apply here, which meant he had no idea what they had planned and consequently had no way to be prepared.

Which meant, finally, that giving them a reason to chase him back to the Trans American and to his friends might be exactly what they wanted him to do.

Mikey tightened his grip on the handles of his Sea Doo. He didn’t know what to do. If he pulled his ray gun now, the Dracs would probably have no choice but to start shooting at him anyway. And four against one were shitty odds on a regular day, but given the fact that he would have to slow down in order to be able to aim and shoot over his shoulder, while they could just easily and comfortably aim forward, meant he didn’t stand a single chance.

It was all looking pretty hopeless, Mikey thought. But he wasn’t panicking yet.

Maybe… maybe he could… nope. He had nothing. His best bet right now was to get back to the ship and hope to the Witch that he was wrong and these Dracs had no grand plan, and that there weren’t more of them lurking around nearby to catch them all by surprise and overpower them and submit them to whatever evil machinations they obviously did not have in store.

Yeah. Positive thinking was good. The Trans American was getting closer; he could make it in time.

Right at that moment, Mikey's Sea Doo suddenly sputtered weakly and died, the roar of the engine fading with a kind of pathetic gurgle as he slowed, now only drifting with residual momentum over the flat and unresisting water.

No. No, no, no!!

Okay, forget that bit about not panicking yet. He was fucked. He was definitely starting to panic.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so!! Here it is. The first chapter of a fic that I never thought I would actually write because it started as a joke between me and my friend, who loves Sea Doos. I guess you could call it a crack fic? But then again maybe not because I love angst and that will be apparent in the coming storyline.
> 
> It's going to be a slow start because I am waayyyy out of writing shape and gotta get back into the groove. But hopefully this will turn into something somehow. 
> 
> This is un-beta'd because I promised my friend Naomi, who is the Kobra Kid to my Party Poison, that I would put it up ASAP, so please if you see anything iffy just let me know in the comments! ♥
> 
> Or you can always message me directly on my tumblr: rainbow-remedy.tumblr.com


End file.
